capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Yu Shimoda
Yu Shimoda (下田 祐) is a Inti Creates sound composer and designer who has worked almost exclusively with the Mega Man series since his employment. History Prior to his employment at Inti Creates, he was a member of the doujin group Shinsekai (under the alias YS). In addition to contributing to some of the CDs produced by the company, Shimoda has also served as main composer and sound effect designer for retro revival title Mega Man 9. He also plays a variety of instruments, including keyboards, guitars, bass, theremin and vocorder. Given his significantly lesser role in the game's sequel (Mega Man 10) and the fact that he has since become a regular composer for the Atelier series as an employee of Gust, it is most likely that he has parted ways with Inti (and thus Capcom) for good. He's currently serves as a member of Taito's sound team ZUNTATA as of 2017 Production History *''Rockman ZX Soundsketch "ZX Gigamix"'' (CD) (2008) *''Mega Man 9'' (2008) -- Music (Inti Creates Staff), Sound Effects (Inti Creates Staff) *''Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack'' (CD) (2008) *''Mega Man 10'' (2010) -- Sound Effect Editor (Inti Creates Staff), Music Composer (Inti Creates Staff) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) -- Music Arrangement Song Credits Rockman ZX Soundsketch "ZX Gigamix" *Green Grass Gradation - Gigamix Ver. - -- Arrangement, Keyboards, Guitars, Computer Programming *Believe in Myself - feat. Grey - -- Arrangement, Keyboards, Guitars, Computer Programming *Freebirds -- Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming Mega Man 9 *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Concrete Jungle (Concrete Man Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement *Galaxy Fantasy (Galaxy Man Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Shop -- Composition & Arrangement *Rush Jet -- Composition (w/Takashi Tateishi), Arrangement *Suspense -- Composition & Arrangement *We're the Robots (Dr. Wily Stage 2) -- Composition & Arrangement *Strange World (Dr. Wily Stage 3) -- Composition & Arrangement *Castle of Evil (Dr. Wily Stage 4) -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily Machine -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Arrangement *Maze of Death (Endless Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack *Galaxy Fantasy (Galaxy Man Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Guitars, Bass, Theremin, Vocorder, Computer Programming *Strange World -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Guitars, Bass, Computer Programming *Suspense -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Guitars, Bass, Computer Programming *Boss - Born Again - -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars, Bass, Vocorder, Computer Programming *We're the Robots -- Composition *Cutie Roll -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Bass, Theremin, Computer Programming *Concrete Jungle (Concrete Man Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Guitars, Bass, Theremin, Computer Programming *Castle of Evil -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Guitars, Bass, Computer Programming *Wily Machine -- Composition *Maze of Death -- Composition *What Do You Select? -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Bass, Computer Programming *Epilogue -- Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming Mega Man 10 *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Shop -Blues- -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *We're the Robots (Dr. Wily Stage 2) -- Composition & Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Sound Designers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people